Death Keeps Knocking On My Door
| viewers = 1.05 millionhttps://www.spoilertv.com/2018/12/final-adjusted-tv-ratings-for-thursday_14.html | previous = Mombie Dearest | next = Maybe I Should Start From The End }} Death Keeps Knocking On My Door is the seventh episode of the first season of and the seventh episode of the series overall. Summary REMEMBRANCE DAY — As Hope hits the books to learn more about the latest creature to arrive to the school, things take a dark and twisted turn leaving her to confront one of her darkest fears. Meanwhile, Alaric attempts to help Rafael cope after his past comes back to haunt him. Plot Cast Main Cast * Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson * Jenny Boyd as Lizzie Saltzman (Credit only) * Kaylee Bryant as Josie Saltzman (Credit only) * Quincy Fouse as MG * Aria Shahghasemi as Landon Kirby (Credit only) * Peyton Alex Smith as Rafael Waithe * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast * Chris Lee as Kaleb * Demetrius Bridges as Dorian Williams Guest Cast * Ben Geurens as The Necromancer * Erinn Westbrook as Cassie Co Starring * Sherri Daye Scott as Bennett Witch Multimedia |-|Images= Promotional 1x07 Death Keeps Knocking On My Door-Rafael.jpg 1x07 Death Keeps Knocking On My Door-Alaric.jpg 1x07 Death Keeps Knocking On My Door~Hope-MG.jpg 1x07 Death Keeps Knocking On My Door-MG.jpg 1x07 Death Keeps Knocking On My Door-Rafael 1.jpg 1x07 Death Keeps Knocking On My Door-Kaleb~MG.jpg Screencaps |-|Videos= Legacies 1x07 Promo "Death Keeps Knocking On My Door" (HD) Mid-Season Finale Legacies 1x07 Extended Promo "Death Keeps Knocking On My Door" (HD) Mid-Season Finale Legacies 1x07 Sneak Peek "Death Keeps Knocking On My Door" (HD) Mid-Season Finale Legacies Inside Legacies Death Keeps Knocking On My Door The CW |-|Quotes= Promo : The Necromancer: There you are, lovely girl. : Hope: Hello? Hello? : MG: Hope's in trouble, and I can't help her. : Hope: Why are you doing this to me? : The Necromancer: It means permanent death. Sneak Peak : The Necromancer: You have a powerful scent of death on you. It's quite lovely really. : Hope: I thought maybe we could talk. : The Necromancer: Such a puny creature does to da liang's for the old Martina home awesome. : Hope: Well here's the thing about that. You don't exist. : The Necromancer: Mournful for your line gay. : Hope: This isn't a game. Let me lay it out for you. You died you were in a dark place for what it felt like an eternity until suddenly you were pulled into the light with a singular inexplicable mission to retrieve a knife. : The Necromancer: Do continue. : Hope: It's been the same with all the creatures that came before you. A dragon, a gargoyle, an arachne, a dryad. : The Necromancer: Are such creatures only exist in fiction. : Hope: No, they've been erased from history, and so have you. : The Necromancer: That's preposterous. I'm well renowned. People tremble in the sound of my name. : Hope: Don't believe me? Read up. |-|Soundtrack= |-|Trivia= * This episode's title is a line from Hope Mikaelson. * Danielle Rose Russell's favorite creature is The Necromancer * This will be the last episode before the winter hiatus. * The Necromancer revealed to Hope that Klaus watches over her, and in order for Klaus to find peace, Hope needs to find peace. ** However this information is not certain, The Necromancer may have lied to manipulate or hurt Hope. References See also }} Category:TV Series Category:Legacies Category:Season One